The present invention relates generally to a anti-theft device for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to tamper-resistant theft prevention apparatus which both renders the ignition system of a vehicle inoperative and prevents access to the vehicle's engine compartment.
The apparatus of the present invention is similar to the locking device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,725 which discloses a remotely-controlled locking apparatus adapted both to secure the hood of a motor vehicle and to activate an ignition-disabling electrical switch. When engaged, the locking device prevents access to the "under hood" area of the motor vehicle by means of slide bolt in contact with a keeper. The slide bolt and keeper are located under the vehicle's hood, but controlled from the vehicle passenger compartment by means of a control cable which is connected at its under-hood end to the slide bolt, and at its other end to a retractable lock. The retractable lock is fitted in a steel casing mounted on or adjacent to the dashboard of the automobile. The anti-theft apparatus is activated by depressing the retractable lock to a closed (locked) position. Depressing the lock also serves to close an electrical switch which activates the circuitry which renders the vehicle's ignition system inoperative.
Although the locking device of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,725 has proven to be an effective deterrant, nonetheless that device can be defeated where there exists an opportunity to tamper with the locking apparatus over a period of time, e.g., when a motor vehicle is left in an isolated area. Forcing or bypassing the retractable lock provides not only access to the reciprocating control cable and thereby the "under hood" area of the motor vehicle, but also to the ignition-disabling switch portion of the anti-theft device. If this switch is opened, the motor vehicle engine can be started with conventional ignition bypassing techniques ("hot-wiring").